


Glad You Found Me

by librapinof



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1971, Jork - Freeform, M/M, The Monkees - Freeform, established universe, post TV show, post show universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Peter and Davy run into each other in a bar years after The Monkees have gone their separate ways and thanks to a little alcohol they end up back at Davy’s LA flat.





	Glad You Found Me

The Monkees were over. Done, no more. Davy and Micky had given it their best efforts with the final 1970 album  _Changes_  but it wasn’t enough, they couldn’t keep it up. The people didn’t want them anymore, the people were moving on.

Micky had his directing openings that he ran with, doors opened after The Monkees door closed and Davy was more than encouraging for him to take the positions - it was his life dream after all. Davy, on the other hand, was a fish out of water in LA, it wasn’t where he really wanted to be. Sure, it had fulfilled his acting dreams, but he wasn’t a club goer, he wasn’t the kind to really go for the bright, upbeat places that Mick and Pete frequented.

On a whim, Davy decided to go out tonight, hit a small little club that might not carry the teenyboppers that would gawk over him and make his night louder than he was looking for.

What he didn’t expect was to find Peter already there, at the bar sipping on what looked like whiskey and coke while making idle conversation with the bartender.

Peter had been oblivious to the world around him while he was sitting at the bar. He was three drinks deep and though that wasn’t a lot for him these days, it was enough to loosen him up, enough that he might spill too many of his secrets if left with the wrong person for too long. The real Peter Tork was nothing like the character he’d been known for on the show, and though he had tried to show a little more of himself during the second season, he hadn’t been allowed to really be himself. So, now that he was free, he would come to these places, spend a little more than he needed to on drinks, and hope no one would come up and ask him too many questions.

“Hey, Peter,” Davy said softly as he sat down next to the blonde, hopping up onto the stool next to his old bandmate.

Peter gasped loudly, nearly choking on his drink as he heard that soft Manchester accent he hadn’t heard in years.

“Oh lord, hi David,” Peter said once he’d stopped choking, laughing softly at his own expense as he turned to face the younger man.

“Never thought I’d run into you here,” Davy said softly after ordering his own whiskey and coke, “I always expected you to be closer to the party scene.”

Peter took a long sip of his drink as before replying, another chuckle leaving his soft lips, “some nights I love to party, other nights I just really love being where nobody knows me, now one can take advantage of me, no one can use me for publicity or catch me out doing something stupid. It’s just me, my drink, and a few other lonely men at this place.”

Davy nodded as he took a long sip of his drink, “it’s been a lonely kind of night, I miss home.”

Peter held up his drink in a kind of cheers, “I’ll drink to that. I’ve never missed the Atlantic more than this.”

“Cheers to that, babe,” Davy said as he clinked his glass with Peter’s, taking another long sip of his drink, feeling like they were both in the same mindset tonight.

Both boys didn’t know it yet, they had much more talking to do, but they were in the same state of mind at the bar tonight. As they talked, caught up, reminisced, laughed, poked fun at, and just chatted, they realised they were lonely. Both of them had wanted to get free from the show, there was something universal there that their Frankenstein of a television show would be the death of them in some way or another.

“Have you visited ‘The Pad’ since we called it?” Peter asked softly, thinking about all the memories they’d created on that set, some better than others, but all memories together just the same.

“Nah, they never let us back since 33 and a third,” Davy responded, waving to the bartender for another round, “we did music and tours and then after  _Changes_  and it didn’t groove with the kids, they ended me and Mick’s contracts and left us out here on our own.”

Peter nodded in understanding, having followed them since leaving. He didn’t hate the boys, he was just so tired and needed to be free. It was fun, sure, but wasn’t what he wanted from his life.

“Any birds in your life these days?” Davy asked out of the blue, wondering a little more about what Peter was up to these days.

“They come and go but usually I only know them for a night,” Peter answered with a shrug, knowing there was probably plenty of wanting girls back at his pad but he didn’t feel like going.

“That’s more than I’ve gotten lately,” Davy laughed softly as he and Peter grew closer to each other.

They had never talked about it, but during the tours and sometimes behind the scenes, they’d experimented with each other. Davy was curious and Peter was established to be comfortable with men and when they had the chance they tried new things.

“I miss the old days,” Davy said ever so softly as he set his empty drink down on the counter, turning on his stool to gaze over at Peter.

“All the time,” Peter said before taking his last swallow, “why’d you think I was here tonight?”

Peter turned to face Davy, their eyes meeting as they both realised they were fuelled by alcohol, longing, and old desires as they started to stand up from the bar. Both of them set down more than enough cash for their drinks before they started heading for the door.

“My flat or your pad?” Davy asked softly as soon as they’d stepped out the door.

“Yours, please. And, how about we walk so we can walk some of the drinks off?” Peter answered as they turned down the sidewalk.

“Dig,” Davy replied as he followed in step next to Peter.

Though it had been about 3 years since they last truly interacted with each other, the way they walked together was as if nothing had changed. No time had passed as they walked down the road, their feet in sync as Davy guided them down the sidewalk to where he was currently staying. They made idle chat, somehow having more than enough to talk about that they didn’t dwell on the past, it wasn’t all about the boys and the show, it was about where they were off to and what they were doing these days.

Once they made it to Davy’s flat, the tone changed. The air between them soon shifted from casual to lustful as they stepped into the small living place. It was so Davy, girl’s headshots from the show still all up on the walls, like filming had never ended yet Davy could only seem to look at Peter.

The way he carefully pulled his slippers off and set them down next to the welcome mat, the way he stood back up, his eyes closed as he stretched and steeled himself. It was a side of Peter he’d seen before, the side of Peter that was about to give himself wholeheartedly to the younger man.

“I’ve missed you,” Peter whispered as he opened his eyes, showing warm chocolate eyes as he took a step closer to Davy.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Davy replied as he closed the gap, his arms finding their way around Peter’s waist with no trouble.

“Your hold is still tight as ever,” Peter said softly as he melted into the smaller man, his head falling into the mop of brown hair he’d not seen for so long.

“You’re softer than before,” Davy commented softly before nudging Peter’s head up, looking him deep in the eyes before he leaned himself up, brushing their lips together ever so gently.

It was a test, a gentle but silent ask to see if they were on the same page. Peter parted his lips in a soft gasp at the ask and brought his lips to Davy’s, silently answering the question with a yes, yes they were 100% on the same page.

The kiss was gentle and soft, just like how all their old ones started. It, again, was like no time had passed by the way they both knew exactly what to do to wind the other up.

Peter remembered to grind his hips against the younger, causing Davy to jump in gentle surprise before he settled into a matching rhythm, their hips moving together in perfect sync.

Just like their past, their high difference made it a little awkward, since they way they ground together did not cause their ever-growing erections to meet. Dave was quick to fix that problem, breaking the kiss and pulling Peter by the shirt down to his bedroom in a lustful daze, not knowing why he knew what to do, just remembering what he should do.

Before Davy had shut the door behind them, Peter had whipped off his shirt, letting it drop to the floor before he grabbed Davy by the shoulders, spinning him around and reconnecting their lips.

Peter thanked whatever gods he could think of as he quickly unbuttoned Davy’s shirt, grateful for the current “top buttons undone” fad that the hip men were partaking in.

“You’ve gained muscle,” Peter commented in between kisses, their mouths begging to grow sloppy against each other as they both worked to be closer to what they really wanted.

“So’ve you,” Davy mumbled back as his hands moved to Peter’s oh-so-tight pants, working his way down the 4 buttons before pushing them down the elder’s hips, his mouth watering as he saw Peter’s gorgeous cock, getting flashbacks to how much he enjoyed having it in his mouth.

“Slow down there, man, you look like you’re gonna cream your pants,” Peter laughed as he mirrored Davy’s actions. He was a little gentler getting Davy’s pants off, pushing them down with ease and hiding his hunger to  _devour_  the younger man.

“Staying the night or shall I leave tonight?” Peter mumbled softly as he placed open mouth kisses to Davy’s bare torso, working his way down until he was on his knees in front of the Manchester marauder.

“Please, stay the night. No one will come by, it’s just us,” Davy whined out softly, his voice sounding pained as Peter was right, he was ready to cream his pants.

Peter was like magic, somehow being able to look completely innocent while having a cock all the way down his throat, and it was a trait Davy found dumb sexy while softly endearing.

“Then I’ll save a little of the fun for tomorrow morning,” Peter mumbled as his brought his hands up Davy’s thighs, his fingertips brushing the skin as he trailed until he had Davy’s cock in his fingers.

With a swift lick of his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, Peter took Davy down to the root, not hesitating for a moment before he engulfed the whole gorgeous member with his hollow cheeks and open throat.

Davy choked on what little air he had left as he watched, Peter moving with skilled ease, using flicks of the tongue and swallowing techniques he hadn’t know back during their last fling on the set of  _Head_.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Davy moaned out softly as he brought his hands into Peter’s hair, looking for something to hold on to as he was slowly brought to the brink of madness.

Peter hummed in content in the back of his throat, his own cock jumping at the praise he received from Davy. It was a slurry of words he hadn’t heard in what felt like decades but it brought him right back to everything he adored about Davy, making it oh too easy to kick it into overdrive and hit all those magic spots that drove his lover  _crazy_.

“Stop stop, I’m close and I wanna fuck you tonight,” Davy quickly spluttered out as he felt his muscles tighten up, signalling he was close to orgasm.

Peter pulled off, a trail of spit hanging off his mouth and Davy’s cock as he leaned back on his heels, looking up at Davy with a pout in his lips and yet another twinkle in his eyes.

Davy kneeled down on his own knees in front of Peter, throwing his arms around the elder’s shoulders as he worked to catch his breath. He knew if he wanted to last more than 15 seconds with the blonde boy he needed to calm down and quickly.

“You’re gorgeous,” Davy whispered, almost soft enough for Peter not to hear.

“You’re one to talk,” Peter countered with before he connected their lips.

This kiss was soft, much more gentle and loving than their first few. They knew where they were headed, there was no longer a rush to get to the end. There was the bubbling and burning of old feelings within both of them but neither of them were going to break the moment to say anything. That conversation could be held later. Right now it was about getting to the end of what they started.

“Bed, please,” Peter whispered against Davy’s lips as his knees started to ache, having forgotten what it was like to give head on a hardwood floor.

“You lay down, I’ll get the lubricant,” Davy mumbled back, placing one last, gentle kiss against Peter’s lips before letting them both get up.

Both of them quickly made it up from the floor, Peter taking his position on his hands and knees on Davy’s bed while Davy stopped at his closet to grab the bottle of personal lubricant he had stored there.

Peter craned his neck to watch Davy come towards the bed, already pouring a generous amount onto his hands and warming it up to use to prepare the elder. Without having to speak, they fell back into their old routines.

Davy started slowly with one finger, pushing it in ever so gently as to give Peter time to adjust to the feeling. Once he got the nod from the blonde boy, he would begin to pump it gently until he received yet another nod, the telltale sign Davy could press in a second finger. It was the longest few minutes of their night yet there was something so intimate about it, something so sweet and gentle in the way Davy took his time to make sure Peter was prepped and ready before moving on.

“Slowly, please, until I say,” Peter asked softly once Davy had pulled three fingers out of him.

“Of course, baby,” Davy replied, the smile on his face audible in his voice as he rubbed the remaining lubricant on himself, coating his cock with more than enough before he lined up with Peter’s ass.

He took his sweet, sweet time as he pushed in, having to hold himself back from jackhammering right into his lover as he moved. Peter was letting out the softest mix of gasps, cries, and moans as Davy moved, letting him know he was doing it exactly right.

Once Davy bottomed out, he stayed still, his hands tight on Peter’s hips and his breathing slightly ragged as he waited for Peter’s go-ahead.

“Please, move, please,” Peter half begged once everything in his body has shifted from uncomfortable to pure pleasure.

Peter had forgotten just how perfect Davy was at this, just how wonderful he was at giving Peter exactly what he wanted. His cock was the perfect length to brush his prostate with every thrust and thick enough to stretch him out in all the right ways.

They both quickly fell into gasping, moaning, blubbering messes as Davy pushed his hips faster and faster, leaving them both teetering on the edge of orgasm.

It had been far too long since they’d been together, far too long since they’d share such intimacy and both of them were aware of just how powerful they were about to finish.

“Ah, close,” Peter whined out as he buried his head in his arms, feeling the world start to spin around him as he lost all control of himself.

“Me too,” Davy mumbled back as his hips grew more and more erratic, his thrusts growing short as he worked to bring them both to their highs.

And like magic that only pornography seemed to experience, they came  _together_ , Peter shooting white, hot ribbons across his chest and the sheets while Davy filled his tight ass up with his own load. For both of them, their vision flashed white, unable to focus on anything as they could only concentrate on the feeling of euphoria that washed over them.

They rode out their aftershocks together, Davy giving a last few feeble thrusts before he pulled himself out, reaching for the box of tissues on his bedside table before he near-on collapsed down onto the bed.

With their breathing heavy and their hearts racing the worked to clean themselves up, making it a much more comfortable experience to lay down together. Once they were cleaned off enough, Davy threw away the used tissues and moved the box back to its rightful home before pulling the sheets up and gesturing for Peter to climb under.

They quickly found themselves cuddled up together, Peter the small spoon, just like the old days, and Davy holding onto him like letting go would cause the world to explode.

“I’m glad I ran into you tonight,” Davy mumbled against Peter’s neck in between featherlike kisses against his soft skin.

“I’m so glad you found me,” Peter replied, squeezing Davy’s hand gently as he spoke.

Before they knew it, they’d fallen asleep together, just like those few and far between nights they’d gotten back during the show, the nights only they would ever know about and the nights that they now might be able to bring back. Morning afters, too. 


End file.
